Against The Odds
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Nala is the princess of the pride and Simba is just a common lion cub. Being the cocky overly confident cub he is Simba hangs out with Nala who isn't allowed to leave the den, she has a crush on him for a while but will she have the nerve to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Awooooooooo! Well dear readers old and new the fresh story is up! And anyone who has read any previous reviews to certain events, it is not sad to want to remove yourself to the shit hole we call life for an hour or so. Quite frankly I have a piss poor life at the moment, my love life is none existent and everyone I know rubs that in so yes I write lion king stories and yes I read them, it lets me forget I exist for a short while. I will support anyone who asks for it. So on with the story I hope you enjoy the old cliché done a little different! REVIEW! Enjoy dear readers. **

Against The Odds

Chapter 1: Backgrounds

Simba lay low to the ground stalking the blue bird in front of him. Once again he and his friends would get the annoying banana beak. His friends waited patiently for Simba to do what he did best. Play pranks. Simba would probably get into trouble with his mom again but he didn't care. None of the cubs did. Simba was one of the common cubs and none of the common cubs were pressured, Simba often wondered what it would be like to be king, but he would have to be prince for that and he wasn't. King Mufasa seemed like a father figure at times but the thing was Simba had never known his father so he could not really say who he was more like; his mom or his dad.

Simba pounced pinning Zazu to the ground hard.

"Ooooof! Oh it's you again" Zazu spat ripping a chuckle from Simba his friends roaring with laughter.

Simba strutted away a broad grin on his face.

Nala stared out of the den into the savannah below.

What she would give to play with the other cubs. To be one of the regular cubs.

She watched with interest as one of the golden cubs stalked Zazu, she almost felt sorry for Zazu if he didn't follow her around everywhere. She would love to be able to do that to him. She grinned as the cub pinned Zazu, she knew he hated that.

"I wonder if mom will let me play with that cub?" she asked herself hopefully. But a part of her knew it wasn't going to happen, she was the princess. She was not allowed to play with the other cubs because they always got their coats dirty.

Nala was never allowed out of the den to play; she rarely left with her mother. Sarabi and Mufasa felt bad for their daughter at times. To the point now that Sarabi feared for Nala's lack of friends, but she could not allow her to play with cubs outside the den. It was then she had an idea. It was a wild fling but what if she could order on of the cubs to play in the den with Nala. They would have fun, Nala would have a friend and they would stay clean. In theory it was a good plan, but Sarabi knew none of the cubs would volunteer to stay inside unless they were given something.

But what could the queen reward them with? She had nothing they wanted. The plan came to her in the form of a blue hornbill.

"I have had it with that Simba!" he proclaimed angrily

"What has he done now Zazu?" Sarabi asked amused.

"He keeps leaping on me and I am sick of it!" Zazu huffed his feathers sticking out in all directions.

"Well I think I have a plan to punish young Simba, Sarabi told the disgruntled hornbill.

"Oh your highness please put it into action if anything it will give me time to look like a major domo again and not a chew toy." Zazu took off in search of a good tree to rest on.

Sarabi looked around the den spotting her friend Sarafina in the corner.

"Saffy would you call your son in?" Sarafina cocked her head but shrugged off the queens intentions; he was probably in trouble again.

"Simba!" After a few moments a golden cub came tearing into the den his eye's alight with mischief.

"Simba the queen wants to talk to you" Sarafina went back to grooming herself, as Simba looked expectantly at Sarabi.

"I hear you've been pouncing on Zazu again." Simba lowered his head waiting to be punished as usual.

"I'm not going to ground you" Simba looked up excitedly, thinking the adults finally found it funny.

"But you will be playing with my daughter from now on, and you will do so inside the den." Sarabi continued.

Simba cocked his head.

"You mean I have to play with the princess inside all day?" he asked incredulously. Sarabi nodded.

"She is very lonely and needs a friend to play with, but we can't let her out in case she ruins her coat." The queen explained.

"Oh I see" Simba nodded smiling, then the smile was replaced by shock.

"But she's a girl!" Simba whined.

Sarabi rolled her eyes,

"I'm a girl Simba" Sarafina stated.

Simba scrunched up his face.

"No your not you're a mom" Simba called back causing Sarafina to chuckle.

"Well the decision is final you will play with Nala, she might even teach you some manners" Simba scoffed, that was likely.

"Ok where is she?" Simba asked glumly.

Sarabi nodded towards a dark corner where Nala usually slept.

Sarabi watched him head over his ears drooped before she turned to leave into the sun.

Simba wandered over to were Nala lay bored out of her mind. She noticed the golden cub heading towards her and immediately bounded out to meet him.

"Hi I'm Nala!" she said cheerfully.

Simba froze. His eyes focused and unfocused.

He had never been the one to back down from social interactions but this time he suddenly felt very shy.

He couldn't place why he felt so different and tried to speak thought his mouth had gone dry.

"H..hello I'm Simba" he croaked.

Nala smiled at Simba who grinned back, they went back into the corner to play.

**Awooooooo! Merry Christmas everyone! Here is my gift to you a new story! This one is based on my life, the first girl I ever met and the first friend I ever had. Laura. Never forget her even on my dying day. Anyway enough remenising REVIEW! Oh and don't worry bout me this hatr guy doesn't bother me at all, I think he's just some saddo with too much time on his hand and probably bitter because he's not an anal virgin. Anywhoooodles the more he puts the more I update so its all gooood! So let's rock the night away with the first installement of Against the Odds. Until the next update dear readers, Awooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2 Falling on Common Ground

**Disclaimer: The Lion King belongs to Disney**

**Awooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back dear readers, as large and proud as ever. Well I have been reading some strange but rather good stories, PrinceSimba's story is coming along nicely I see and some of the others look quite promising, a different one I found was "Love like Snow" Well worth a look. And the advertisement campaign ends, back to the story update. And here it is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Against The Odds

Chapter 2: Falling On Common Ground

Simba followed Princess Nala rather awkwardly; he had never spoken to the girl before. And now he was heading towards the royal den by her side. Simba didn't know whether to be happy or not about this.

Nala glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Simba rather distantly. Simba returned the smile half heartedly. What Simba didn't know was the number of thoughts that raced through Nala's mind presently.

"Wow I have a friend! An actual friend! And it's the cool guy I saw earlier." Her mind squealed in delight whilst she tried to hide the excitement on her face.

Something stirred at the back of her mind and a more mature thought entered her mind, one that she didn't quite understand. She thought Simba looked cute. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind deciding to figure it out later. Right now she just wanted to play with her new friend.

Nala turned around when they had arrived higher up in Pride Rock where the royalty slept.

Simba glanced over the edge looking down a fair sized distance to the lower den were the entrance was. The height made his head spin and his legs feel wobbly.

"Don't stand so close to the edge silly" Nala spoke sweetly grinning.

Simba turned his terrified face to her; he found her head cocked to one side still grinning.

"You don't have to be scared" she said taking a step forward.

Simba wiped the look of fear from his face and hitched a charming smile onto it.

"Me scared? I'm never scared" Simba bragged. Nala squealed in delight.

"Aww cool your brave huh?" Simba nodded proudly happy that someone thought he was brave. Maybe she isn't as bad as she seemed at first Simba thought to himself.

Simba hitched a cheeky grin onto his face and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Oh yeah I'm brave, I'm not scared of anything" Simba bragged causing Nala's eyes to widen.

"Wow! My mom always says I should get a brave lion to be my mate!" Nala's excitement changed to embarrassment as quickly as the excitement had come.

Simba looked at her incredulously.

"Oh I didn't mean I want you to be my mate or anything! That's just err gross!" Nala said quickly drawing horizontal lines along the ground in front of her.

Simba smiled at her and raised his eyebrows cockily.

"oooOOOooo so the high and mighty princess wants little Simba to be her boyfriend?" Simba asked flirtingly. Nala's mouth hung open in shock causing Simba to bray in laughter loudly.

"Hey I'm just kidding!" Nala visibly relaxed and smiled at her new friend.

"You know your kinda cool for a girl" Simba told her. Nala grinned from ear to ear at the compliment. She stared at him for a while longer remembering how she used to watch him from her den. She had a crush on the young golden cub for a long time now and even though they were the same age to a minute, they had never spoken until now.

Simba like all the boys had never known much about the mystery girl who lived in Pride Rock constantly. They fell sorry for her at times and other times they forgot her completely. Simba and his friends were not really interested in girls; they found it to be far more fun to play pranks on Zazu. Well now he was being punished for one of those pranks. Or was he?

Simba didn't really know whether to take this as a punishment or not. Sure he was not allowed outside but he had met someone to be friends with, moreover he had met a girl who thought he was amazing. He wondered what else he could tell her that she would believe.

Simba felt better about himself thinking about it. He didn't really consider himself a vain individual, but usually when it came to girls or to being cool, the other boys outdid him. Simba was to politely put it weird, not really cool, not overly popular and certainly not good with the girls based on the face that he didn't really try with them. No Simba was way more interested in having fun than he was with living life to any specific rules. Some would call rebellion; some would call it being rowdy. But he would class it as having fun. Nothing malicious nothing bad, just a refusal to grow up. But Nala she seemed so different to any of his friends, she was how could he put it?

She was…. Unique. Something about her made Simba take his "Punishment" in good faith and accept that it wasn't really a punishment so much as a reward.

Yes he liked her. She was cool and worthy enough to be his friend, besides she looked as though she could use a friend. And everyone should have a friend no matter what they had done or would do in the future.

Simba would be Nala's friend and he would show the boys that he was cool enough to hang out with girls and not make a fool of himself. He didn't care if he had to stay up all night proving it he would.

**Awoooooooo! How are my dear readers? Well I'm just dandy, it's my birthday! I am officially 18 now, great now I can legally get hammered and bang out my fictions. But lets face it that's what I have been doing anyways ;)**

**Hope to read a bit more of silent memories and LadyNala's story they are both brilliant, but what else is new XD! All I can say for quality is if you like my stories, go to the source, they inspired me to start writing. **

**Anywhoodles, moving along swiftly swiftly one 2, until the next considerably longer update my dear readers have a happy new year! Awooooooooooo! **


	3. Chapter 3: Stalking Tendencies

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLK**

**Awooooooooo! Yes dear readers it has been a while, been working on a few other stories for other things im involved with. Not yet uploaded them so yeah been hectic. **

**But fear not for the Lone Wolf is back on the hunt my dears.**

**I need more REVIEWS! I can't work unless I get feedback go on don't be shy don't walk on by press that blue review button at the end and leave me a little message **

**On with the story, enjoy!**

Against The Odds

Chapter 3: Stalkers tendencies

"H…how long have you watched us from up here?" Simba asked astounded by this little nugget of information presented to him.

"Well, err quite a while actually" Nala admitted blushing madly.

Simba cocked his head to one side feeling slightly out of place but flattered all the same.

"Why erm were you watching us?" Nala fiddled with her tail quietly mulling the question over.

"I err kinda like one of the boys" she said looking anywhere but at Simba.

Simba's face fell slightly but he hid it and probed further.

"Oh so err do I know him?" Nala unexpectedly giggled blinking she fought for a straight face.

"Well erm maybe" Simba hid a grimace.

"So who is he?" Nala blushed and hid her face.

"That's personal, you'll find out soon enough" she added mysteriously.

Simba looked puzzled,

Good. Nala thought, she had had a nasty feeling that Simba suspected of her deep secret.

She thought he had cottoned on to her crush on him.

Nala continued to fidget in the awkward silence that had settled in and tried to look anywhere that would not reveal her thoughts to the world.

"So err what do you do when you're not spying on your _boyfriend_?" Simba spat the word boyfriend as though it vexed him greatly. Nala felt the heat rush to her face along with a smile, the fact that Simba didn't like that she had a crush on someone made her heart hammer in her chest. It gave her hope that maybe he had a deep seated crush for her.

Nala was out of it for some time and Simba became bored with trying to get her attention, he flopped in front of the ledge overlooking the savannah and stared down trying to work out which one of his friends it could be that Nala liked.

Blind as he was to her affections he failed to realise that all the available evidence pointed towards the one she liked being him.

He glanced over to Nala who looked disheartened. In fact from the view Simba got a clear shot at the tears falling from Nala's eyes.

"Hey whats wrong?" Simba asked moving over to her.

Nala looked at him fighting the sobs that were building up.

"You don't like me do you?" she sobbed.

Simba blinked at her.

"Sure I like you, I think you cool!" Simba exclaimed, Nala looked at him dubiously.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Nala asked.

Simba thought for a moment.

"What if I could convince your mom to let us both go outside I'll introduce you to the gang!" Simba tried. He looked at her earnestly.

Nala sighed dejectedly.

"It's no good my mom won't let me go outside, but it's a nice thought."

Simba lifted her chin up and smiled.

"Hey its ok I'll stay with you, we can have some fun just you and me" Simba said kindly.

Nala grinned shyly.

"You're the first friend I have ever had Simba" she said softly. She stared unblinkingly into his eyes.

"Err ok" Simba answered awkwardly.

Nala looked away painfully aware of her red face.

"Simba, Nala lunch!" Sarabi's voice floated into them.

The two cubs headed towards the antelope and smiled at Sarabi.

"So Nala did you make friends?" Sarabi asked when Simba had wandered over to Sarafina.

Nala nodded her head rapidly grinning.

Sarabi raised her eyebrows at her.

"Is he the boy you like by any chance?" she asked her daughter.

Nala blushed and slowly played with her food.

"Is that a yes?" Sarabi prodded teasingly, Nala blushed and slowly nodded.

Simba grinned at his friends when he left lunch. Nala was still eating so he had some time before he had to be inside.

"Hey guys!" he called over to his friends. Apparently word had spread fast around the pride of Simba's "Punishment"

"Hey how's the princess?" The boys teased. Simba rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that" Chumvi looked at Simba.

"Oh is she really ugly! She is isn't she, she's a loser" Chumvi roared with laughter. Simba felt a bubbling in his stomach.

"No she isn't, she's cool" Chumvi nodded fairly.

"You still didn't tell us if she's ugly or not?" Simba pretended not to hear.

"Well?" Chumvi demanded.

Simba sighed admitting defeat.

"Well she is quite pretty" he admitted in a quiet voice.

The boys guffawed most of them looking over to get a glimpse of the princess.

"Hey knock it off!" Simba exclaimed angrily. He turned around and stormed away back into the den. Simba noticed Nala was heading back to her ledge alone. He bounded after her in a bid to catch up. Simba fell in step with the princess and smiled at her, she grinned back shyly.

"So what's the plan then?" he asked Nala looked confused.

"Plan? What plan?"

"What are we going to do?" he explained.

"Oh well I know this place on top of Pride Rock we can play on" she said. Simba bowed to her.

"Lead on your highness" he teased gently. Nala giggled lightly.

"Certainly my prince" she winked at him. Simba chuckled and followed her up a path to the top of Pride Rock.

**Awoooooooo! Slightly different I know but I do try! The Lone Wolf has fresh inspiration my dear readers. All I need now is REVIEWS! Can't wait to read em! Chapter 4 should be up rather soon and not too long after new years I hope how does January 2****nd**** sound good? Well that's my new years treat to you! Happy New year wherever you are! American, French, German Greek! Wherever you are here goes a big English Happy New Year to you all from your loving Lone Wolf!**


	4. Chapter 4 Maladroit Saviour

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lion king even thought its new year**

**Awoooooooooo! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas and a happy new year; here is a special on time update. Thought I'd point out its PrinceSimba63's birthday today so wish him a good one for his 16****th**

**That's my good deed done for the year roll on floor laughing (I thought I'd say things a little differently) **

**So here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

Against The Odds

Chapter 4: A Maladroit Saviour

Simba and Nala bounded to the top of Pride Rock. They leapt about trying to pin one another. Simba seemed to be getting the better of Nala who always seemed to recover before she fell on her back.

Nala swiped for Simba's tail playfully, he released her and bounded off shouting happily.

"Ha-ha you're not getting me like that!" He skidded to a halt just short of Pride Rocks edge.

Nala shot off after him but misjudged the length of the rock. Nala tried to stop but slid straight over the edge. Thoughts raced through her head such as, this is the end.

That was it she was dead. She would have her skull beaten open from the top of Pride Rock to the bottom. Were it not for a sharp pain in her tail she would have closed her eyes and imagined she was flying not falling to her death. Her chin collided painfully with the side of Pride Rock, when she opened her eyes she saw the sheer drop that would have killed her. But she was not falling. There was pain, a lot of pain, a lot of pain and a wet feeling coming from her tail. Nala screamed in pain and twirled around to see that Simba had grabbed hold of her tail and was clinging on for dear life. He tugged hard pulling her back to the top. Nala whimpered as she slid up the side scratching her body and arms.

"Simba please be careful!" she called desperately noticing how close he seemed to the edge. Finally Simba grasped hold of Nala under her belly and hauled her back. Tears were falling down Nala's face, her tail hurt, she was dizzy from being upside down too long and she was terrified.

Simba rolled out from underneath her; she rubbed her face and looked at Simba.

He turned to her and held her paws.

"I am so sorry are you ok princess?" Nala licked her tail were a single cut was exposed bleeding lightly.

"I guess so" she sniffed sadly.

"Hey come here I'm really sorry I hurt you I didn't know what to do" Simba ranted. Nala hugged him and quietly she reassured him.

"It's ok my prince, you saved my life" She let her tears dry and Simba relaxed slightly. They broke apart smiling at each other.

"Let's be more careful" Nala concluded. Simba let go of Nala's paws trying to be subtle about it. Being Simba meant one of two things, either when he was being sarcastic was too subtle and the other lions took it literally. Or he was so blindingly obvious despite his attempts that everyone knew what he was trying to do on the quiet.

This was one of those times. Nala looked down at her paws and grinned cheekily at Simba.

"Was this just some elaborate plan so you would have an excuse to hold my paws?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Simba blushed slightly; much to his disappointment his body betrayed him.

Nala however did not notice the curious change in colour and carried on.

"Princess Nala! Simba!" a voice called.

Simba and Nala looked at each other excitedly.

"Food!" they exclaimed in unison. They both raced each other down the ledge. Nala slipped on a loose rock and tumbled into Simba, they two rolled down into the main den in front of everyone.

Nala landed on the ground followed by Simba falling on top of her. When the dust cleared Simba realised the awkward position he was in. Nala was lying with legs in the air currently wrapped around him from shock in the fall. Simba was lying on top of her his legs splayed out so that his chest was touching hers and their faces were dangerously close. Simba blushed the same colour as Nala. The two slowly looked up to their peers.

The den fell silent.

Finally one of the cubs broke the silence.

"Simba and the princess eh?" Simba scrambled to his feet succeeding in tangling his paws up with Nala's tail. Nala moved her paw to help which only worsened the situation. Eventually gravity took over. Simba crashed back down onto Nala. Nala blushed once more having Simba fall on her.

"Ooooo he's trying to kiss her now!" Chumvi called into the mess before them.

Simba muffled by Nala's fur called out to Chumvi,

"Shut it Chumvi!" Simba forced his head up as the crowd fell into hysterics at the two crimson cubs.

"He did though he tried to kiss her" Nala tried to regain control of the situation.

"He didn't he slipped!" she shouted. Chumvi continued.

"But he went straight for her lips" he winked to the crowd. Nala's temper got the better of her.

"That wasn't a kiss!" she fumed. Chumvi laughed harder.

"Sure it wasn't!" Nala turned a fiery colour.

"It's simple! He slipped! It wasn't a kiss! If it was it would be like this!" Nala grabbed Simba and pressed her lips to his.

Nala worked out what she had just done and pulled away hastily her ears flattening.

"Oh err I um…." Simba tried to collect his thoughts and fell backwards off of Nala at last.

Simba was completely zoned out unsure of what expression to have. Nala however sat looking anywhere but at the cubs and Simba.

The crowd cackled loudly.

Finally Nala and Simba's break came in the form of a large antelope being dragged in by the lionesses.

Sarafina came to collect Simba and noted his lack of interest with anything in particular.

Sarabi came and collected Nala both parents looked at each other trying to work out what was worse, the princess being suddenly very shy and red faced or Simba being quiet.

Simba quiet meant, he was either ill, plotting or his mind had wandered off to the point that he was brooding on something.

"Erm see you later princess" Simba mumbled blushing.

"Yeah by my prince" Nala whispered. The two cubs grinned at each other and walked with their parents towards the kill.

Nala's mind was working in overdrive.

_He smiled at me! He smiled after I kissed him!_

_Oh my god I kissed him! Does he like me after all?_

Nala's thoughts were drown out by a banging sound; it turned out to be her heartbeat. The constant thumping was very distracting and Nala began to feel a headache. She looked over from the royalty end to Simba; he poked his rugged head up smiling absently.

Catching sight of Nala he flashed her a cheeky smile bowing subtly. Nala beamed at him chuckling slightly at his prince act. Nala couldn't help but wonder if Simba knew she liked him.

After a moments thought she arrived to the conclusion that if he didn't know after the time they had spent alone and her obvious flirting then he would still be oblivious to her affections.

Well when the time was right she would tell him out in the open, if the other cubs didn't tell him first.

**Awooooooooo! What do you think? Well yes it happened to me once ok I fell down and yeah it looked a little more wrong than I have portrayed it here. REVIEWS! I love em until the next chapter that won't be far away this is the Lone Wolf signing out! Awoooooooooooooooo!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King**

**Awooooooooo! Back so soon Lone Wolf? Why yes I am, had some great ideas and I intend to put them down and upload them! Yes my dear readers The Lone Wolf is back on the case! Enjoy!**

Against The Odds

Chapter 5: Nicknames

The next morning Simba wandered out to get some sunlight before he was to be imprisoned once more.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the other cubs who could come and go as they pleased while he and Nala had to stay inside.

Simba finally made a decision; he would talk to queen Sarabi and see if they could play out in the sun for once. He sucked in a lung full of air trying not to think of it being his last.

Sarabi was just heading out for some water with the princess in tow. Simba suddenly had an idea.

"Good morning your highness!" Simba called brightly walking over to the queen.

"Morning princess" he added winking cheekily. Nala blushed lightly and grinned back.

"Morning Simba" Sarabi and Nala chimed in unison.

"We were just going to the watering hole Simba do you wanna come?" Nala asked happily.

"Sure!" Simba replied. Sarabi smiled gently.

"You two wait here whilst I inform your mother Simba"

Simba sat down beside Nala calmly.

"Maybe we'll see the other cubs today" Nala said cheerfully.

Simba grunted,

"Yeah maybe you'll see _him_ he spat" Nala smiled at Simba's obvious jealousy.

"I already have, he looked so cute this morning" she teased watching Simba's reaction.

Simba flushed angrily fighting to keep his temper.

"I doubt it" he scoffed viciously.

Nala's eyes lit up.

"Are you jealous Simba?" she asked steadily. Simba turned to face her incredulously.

"No I'm not jealous! I...I just don't think he would look that good is all" he replied hastily. Nala smiled and leant against his side.

"Don't worry I have my prince" she teased. Simba smiled back.

"Of course princess" he bowed to her low once more.

Nala giggled when Sarabi returned.

Not long later the three lionesses were at the watering hole in the baking sun.

"I suppose I should let you two play outside now" Sarabi grumbled.

Nala's eyes lit up at the opportunity. Simba promised to take care of her and cackling set off a game of tag. The two sprinted after one another all the way over to the other cubs.

"Hey Simba's back!" Chumvi shouted joyfully then he noticed Nala.

"Oh and he brought his girlfriend along!" Chumvi called teasingly. Nala blushed lightly and Simba growled.

"Shut it Chumvi" he retaliated.

The two friends pounced at each other trying to pin the other. Finally Simba won.

He laughed at his best friend's expression. Simba went to go sit with Nala once more.

After introductions were made between Nala and the gang they all began to play tag. For a while Simba was on before he caught Chumvi, who caught Nala who caught Simba, who caught Nala again. Nala then caught one of the other lionesses by the name of Gina. Gina caught her boyfriend Goldie. Goldie caught Simba and finally Simba leapt onto Nala.

"Got you again princess" he boasted playfully.

"I'll get you again my prince" she growled challenging him. The group froze and turned to Simba.

Chumvi was the one to break the silence.

"My prince?" he asked looking shocked. Nala tried to explain.

"Oh no it's not like that it's just I… we… he… my…-" Chumvi roared with laughter at Nala's stuttering.

The group soon followed leaving Simba and Nala the centre of attention.

"That's Simba's new nickname now" Goldie cried with laughter. Gina smiled dreamily at him before turning back to the two cubs before them.

"I don't know I think they make a cute couple" she voiced. Nala grinned at her paws blushing deeply; she rubbed her arm and looked at Simba who seemed to be constipated.

"Simba, Nala!" Sarabi called. The two bade the trio goodbye before heading towards Sarabi.

"See you later my pwince!" Chumvi cooed. Simba growled flushing.

The two walked in silence. Simba was lost in thought.

He really liked Nala but he was unsure if she liked him, he could not take the pain if she didn't love him like he loved her. He knew something was different about her but what?

Not to mention she liked one of the other guys. The thought alone crushed his very soul. But he had to be there for her so he would be, despite how strongly the desire to cry was every time he thought of her with someone else.

Simba glanced at Nala, she looked sad for some reason.

_Chumvi! She likes Chumvi! _

_Nala! Princess Nala loves Chumvi; the girl I love so much loves my best friend!_

The pain in Simba's chest grew to a new height it was now at bursting point.

Nala looked at him; she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Simba? Are you ok what's wrong?" she asked scared. Simba couldn't speak he didn't trust himself to keep it together. He simply nodded his head careful to not spill the tears he bravely fought back. Simba's bottom lip quivered causing him to bite down on it hard. Nala of course noticed immediately.

She slowly looked into his face as he closed his eyes in a desperate bit to halt the tears. Nala rested her head underneath his chin.

"Simba its ok, I'm here for you" she said soothingly.

Simba tried to speak but still feared he would lose her respect if he fell apart. Nala looked into her friends eyes and saw a mental anguish. A longing for something that was tearing him apart.

He was trying to tell her something but without telling her. She could not pin it down.

Nala looked harder but all she saw was her own reflection in his amber eyes. It never occurred to her that what she was seeing is what Simba longed for. Finally the tears fell. The tears fell hard from Simba's eyes as he fought to compose himself.

"It's ok Simba I'm here for you; I'm here, whats the matter?" Nala asked kindly.

"What you said before" Simba croaked. Nala cast her mind back, when had she said anything that would reduce Simba to tears.

"What did I say I don't understand?" she asked terrified.

"About liking someone, its Chumvi isn't it?" More tears escaped Simba's soaking eyes. He fought harder to control himself but found that the harder he fought the more pain there was in his chest.

Nala was greatly taken aback; of all the things she was expecting this was the last in her list.

_He's crying because he thinks I like Chumvi? But why?_

_Wait! He does like me! That means he's jealous! _

Nala suddenly felt a great joy in her heart and knew exactly what to do to make Simba feel better.

"Simba no, it isn't Chumvi I like" she smiled Simba opened his eyes but still felt the pain.

"Its you Simba! I like you!" Nala told him exasperatedly.

Simba didn't believe her, he couldn't he was always told if something seems to good to be true, then chances are it is.

"No seriously who is it you like" Simba sniffed. Nala could not believe her ears.

Nala cupped his chin and kissed Simba tenderly for the first time. She broke gently and spoke softly to him.

"You Simba I seriously like you" Simba's heart was banging fit to burst, he was rendered speechless. The love he felt for her was greater than the king Mufasa was.

"I… love you Nala" was his final response. Simba nuzzled her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy. He was in love with the girl in his arms.

**Awoooooo! I decided this was better off a very short fic and I'll put out a more poetic oneshot soon, this was just a warm up for the next big fic I post. I've been fine tuning it for weeks before I post it. So yes this is a bit rushed, but it was more of a feel good fic not a story. Just something to make you smile and go awww to. So I will finish it off in the next chapter post my poem finish the howling. And hopefully next week if not soon will be the first chapter of "Slow Bloomers" hope you enjoy it. REVIEWS! Have a good night that's it for now The Lone Wolf is signing out Awoooooooo!**


	6. Chapter 6 Altered Perceptives

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine yet **

**Awooooooooo! Hands up those who thought this was over? Don't be daft my dear readers I will ALWAYS let you know when it's over! And it's not over until that fat Italian woman screams and calls it opera. And believe me that is not happening near me. **

**Ahem moving along….. Here is the final chapter of Against The Odds just before I write the first Chapter of "Slow Bloomers", after which I am taking some personal time out. I need a bit of a break to be honest, but fear not dear readers. Your own Lone Wolf will be cropping up from time to time! So ladies, gentlemen, Straights, gays or bisexuals please enjoy this final chapter!**

Against The Odds

Chapter Finale: Alterations on Perceptions

Simba couldn't believe his luck as he and Nala walked into the den.

"How are we going to like tell them?" Simba asked nervously. Nala giggled an idea forming in her cheeky mind.

"I think I have an idea" she said winking. Simba raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend wondering what she could possibly have in mind.

"Wait here!" Nala ordered and bounded off to her mother.

"Mommy!" she wailed sprinting off to her.

"What is it sweetheart?" Sarabi asked panicky.

"It's Simba!" She wailed and waited for a response.

"What has he done to you sweetie?" Sarabi asked alert.

"He stole something from me!" Nala cried, Sarabi stiffened.

"What did he steal honey we'll get it back?" Sarabi growled.

"My heart" Nala responded smiling happily. Sarabi looked at her daughter then frowned.

"Do you mean that you and him are –" Nala interrupted loudly.

"Yup he's my boyfriend" She grinned widely and beckoned a rather shy Simba to join her.

Simba padded over with his ears low painfully aware of the stares he was receiving.

The walk to the queen seemed to last forever.

"Hello you highness" he mumbled humbly. Sarabi looked between her daughter and the golden cub before her.

"I don't believe it" she said shocked.

Nala nudged Simba who grinned at her.

"Believe it mom" she said kissing Simba on the cheek. He blushed and entwined their tails.

Sarabi smiled widely.

"This is fantastic news!" she exclaimed hugging her daughter joyfully.

"And after all that time you had a crush on him" Nala blushed.

"Told you" she mumbled to Simba shyly.

"Not as embarrassing as me thinking you liked Chumvi" he whispered back. Nala giggled.

The two whispered to each other in front of everyone in the pride.

"About time!" a voice floated to them. Chumvi swaggered in the cubs of the pride behind him,

"God, Simba we could tell you liked each other for ages!" he called smirking. Simba scowled at him.

"You could have told me she liked me!" he snapped back. Chumvi chuckled.

"But that would have ruined the fun!" he giggled. Simba growled playfully.

"So you let me think that she liked you?" he asked, Chumvi raised his eyebrows at Simba.

"Oh is that why you ran off so fast?" Chumvi wiggled his eyebrows.

"You thought that the princess had fallen for the most gorgeous cub of them all?" Chumvi gloated jokingly.

"I did" a feminine voice interjected. Chumvi wiggled his eyebrows at Nala.

"Oh really?" he asked cheekily. Nala blinked innocently.

"Yeah, there's no one cuter than Simba" she replied rubbing her head against Simba's affectionately. Simba blushed and smiled happily.

"There is though" he said to her.

"You're cuter" he finished grinning at her. Nala blushed the same colour as Simba.

"No you are" she said teasingly.

A battle of "no you are" ensnared the two cubs. A few of the girls sighed with loving expressions on their faces fantasising that that was themselves with their crushes.

One or two of the boys eyed the girls nervously. And the rest left with a few choice words of gross and eww. Simba and Nala finally finished their battle after Nala conceded a defeat; the couple stared at each other thinking back to how they had fallen before. Simba leant in and in front of all their peers willingly kissed Nala tenderly.

And against all the odds of class, and rank in the pride. Simba and Nala fell in love and became a happy couple.

**Awooooooo! Yes I know a short happy ending! So sue me if you don't like it, it gets me through the day. Please Review this might be my last fiction. I've lost faith in if anyone actually reads them anymore. If I get enough responses then I may continue if not then, I think ill just pack in the account and just become and anonymous reader from now on. So maybe for the last time dear readers Awoooooooooooo!**


End file.
